Warshark
The Warshark is a Coelacanth-type Zoid, a species of biomechanical life form from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Warshark is a Coelacanth-type Zoid (often referred to as a "Fish-type") created by the Zenebas Empire. Designed principally for underwater combat, the Warshark is a surprisingly versatile Zoid. Fast and agile while underwater, the Zoid can dive deeply and operate quietly without being detected before attacking. In addition, the Zoid is capable of operating on land, using its fins as legs the Warshark is able to walk, albeit slowly. The Zoid can burrow into soft soil and sand and tunnel through it; traveling underground as if it were in water. The Zoid is well-armed for its role, carrying both beam cannons and torpedoes for use against land and sea targets, as well as a unique sonic cannon mounted in the Zoid's mouth. The Zoid is also well-armored, its tough body protecting it both from both weapons fire and the pressures of the ocean depths. Battle Story Appearances The Warshark was developed on the Dark Continent of Nyx following the fall of the Zenebas Empire in ZAC 2039. When the Zenebas Empire launched its D-Day assault on the Central Continent in ZAC 2042, the Warshark led the amphibious assaults, along with the Sea Panther and Brachios. The Zoids were able to brush aside the Helic defenses, being completely superior to the Republican naval Zoids, allowing the Zenebas forces to land on the continent. During the course of the war, the Warshark was used to flank Republican forces and attack their supply lines. The Zoid developed a reputation for being unbeatable underwater; being vastly superior to the Helic Barigator, their main aquatic Zoid at the time. The Warshark was also able to ambush the mighty Ultrasaurus, taking out the larger Zoid from underwater, striking before they were detected. After the second defeat of the Zenebas Empire in ZAC 2049, the remaining Warharks were pressed into the service of the Guylos Empire, defending their coasts and leading amphibious assaults alongside the Guylos Heldigunner. All of the extant Warsharks were destroyed during the Grand Cataclysm of ZAC 2056, and the Zoid was believed to be extinct. They were later reengineered and reentered into service during the interwar period between the Western Continent War and the Second Invasion of the Dark Continent. Developed from the Organoid System, a force of Warsharks accompanied ten Death Stinger KFDs during ZAC 2101 in an attempt to retake Nixie Base. They were unsuccessful though, and defeated by the Liger Zero CAS units presiding there. During the following wars, their primary enemies were the newly-developed Republican Hammerhead, a Zoid that was able to match the Warshark in combat. While ultimately unsuccessful in defeating the Republican Navy, the Warsharks managed to inflict significant damage and were presumably retired after the Neo-Zenebas coup of ZAC 2101. Media Appearances Anime New Century The Warshark's sole anime appearance is in Zoids: New Century, where they were piloted by the Backdraft Group’s Fuma Team. Their first appearance was in episode 10. In this episode, Altile employs the Fuma Team to face off against the Blitz Team in an unsanctioned battle. The Fuma Team utilizes the Warshark's ability to travel through sand, along with a plethora of illicit maneuvers (such as aiming for the Blitz Team's Zoid's cockpits, and attacking the Hover Cargo) to catch the Blitz Team off guard. Eventually, Jamie is able to design a strategy that defeats the Fuma team by focusing on some of the Blitz Team's member's personality traits (such as getting Leena to attack Bit, which catches the Fuma Team in crossfire). Fuma, the leader of the Fuma Team, had a Warshark with certain parts of it colored red to distinguish her as the head of the team. The Warshark would make a return appearance in Episode 21. In this episode, Dr. Laon enlists the help of the Fuma Team to get his revenge on Steve Toros, providing them with upgraded Neo Warshark''s, as well as a Hammerhead. Equipped with powerful Energy Shields and upgraded guns, the Neo Warsharks were said to surpass even the Elephander in power. However, a long range Buster Cannon (a weapon unrelated to the guns found on the Buster Eagle) that is mounted on Brad's Shadow Fox allows the Blitz Team to break through the Neo Warshark's shields. Fuma herself would then attempt to win by holding Harry Champ hostage and using her Hammerhead to take out the Shadow Fox and the Liger Zero. The plan was foiled by Leena, who was angry at Harry for standing her up earlier on in the episode, shoots down the Hammerhead with her Gun Sniper. A trio of bright yellow and gold Warsharks also appeared in the possession of Harry Champ in episode 22. Bit, Leena and Harry would use them for recreation while on a temporary vacation. Their games would put them close to a Backdraft archaeological expedition and despite the Blitz and Champ teams not knowing of the Backdraft's presence, this causes them to be attacked by Demantis and Maccurtis units. In the initial attack, one of the Warsharks is taken out, while the other two are used by Bit and Harry to pursue the Backdraft's Whale King, though both are defeated by a volley of torpedoes. Video Games The ''Warshark made a minor appearance in the Zoids Saga series of games. It appeared as a common wandering monster, usually fought in the ocean, but also found in the desert areas. Also, like in the anime, Fuma with several Warsharks would destroy the Buffalo Team and challenge the protagonist's team. In the English version of Zoids Legacy, the game still refers to the Zoid as Wardick, its Japanese name. This is one of several inconstant translations found in the game. Models Zoids (1983) The Warshark kit comes on four frames, along with a wind-up motor, canopy cover, eight rubber caps, two Styrofoam blocks, a small styrofoam cube, a small chromed silver pilot and label sheets. The Warshark is molded in silver and red with teal caps and smoke-colored eyes. The Zoid uses a simple wind-up motor for its motion; once wound, the Warshark will walk forwards on its fins while waving its tail form side to side. If placed in water, the Warshark will float and "swim" forwards. The Warshark was released as part of the Zoids (1983) line. Introduced in Japan in 1986, production continued until about 1988. With Black Rhimos, it is the very first Power Up 1000 Zoids that was made. Zoids (1999) The Warshark was released as part of the Zoids (1999) line. It was introduced in 2000. The Zoid was metallic grey, purple and dull grey with red caps, green canopies and a blue pilot. Zoids: Build Customize Mobilize The Warshark was released in North America, Europe and the Pacific, as a part of the Zoids: Build Customize Mobilize line under the name Warshark. The Zoid was identical to the 1999 version, save for packaging. The USA version was Hasbro-branded while the international version was TOMY-branded. Holotech Warshark The Warshark was the third Zoid released as part of Hasbro's Holotech series. The metallic grey and purple parts of the Zoid were recoloured in transparent purple and red. There were no other changes to the model. The Holotech Warshark was initially released in the pacific, with the American version coming later. The Zoid only saw limited distribution in North America. Dark Warshark The Dark Warshark was a promotional kit used to advertise Takara Tomy's Dark Zoids Army. The kit itself was released August of 2008. Trivia The Zoid's original name is the 'Wardick'. When Zoids: New Century was dubbed in English, the name was changed to 'Warshark'. The spelling Warshark and War Shark is used interchangeably in the anime DVDs. Category:Zoids Category:Zenebas Empire Zoids Category:Aquatic Zoids Category:NJR Category:NAR Category:Medium-Scale Zoids Category:Amphibious Zoids